


Enthusiasm

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anora finds the advantages of having an inexperienced lover for a husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Kiss Fic meme, to the prompt "Anora/Alistair, hickey"

Anora stepped into the parlor she shared with her husband and dropped down onto the couch, kicking her shoes off with a sigh.

"Long day?" Alistair stood in the doorway to his bedchamber, one arm resting against the frame, the other holding a half-full glass.

She moved her head just enough to look at him. “You have no idea,” she said.

Alistair chuckled. “Oh, I got a quick glance at your schedule. I think I might have a slight idea.” He straightened up and walked into the room, handing her the glass of brandy. She took a grateful sip, then closed her eyes, tipping her head all the way back. The seat cushion dipped as he sat next to her.

"I have some ideas about how to relax," he murmured in her ear, and then he brought his lips down, kissing the side of her neck.

She let out a slow breath, leaning into the warmth of his kiss, letting the gentle pressure take her away from the stresses of the day. His mouth traveled down her neck, to the hollow where it met her shoulder, and she curved a hand around the back of his neck, pushing him closer. “Mmm, that’s— ooof!”

Alistair jerked away, eyes round. “What? What’s wrong?”

Anora ran her hand along her neck, found the new tender spot. “Just a little too hard, that’s all.” She pulled her shirt away, showing him. “There’s going to be a mark, see?”

"Huh." Alistair leaned back and took a better look. "I didn’t know that could happen." He touched it, gingerly. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all," she assured him. "But it’s a bit unsightly. Best to avoid leaving them where it might be seen."

Alistair grinned. “How about places where they won’t be seen?”

She sighed, but it was fond sigh. Sitting up, she put her arms around her eager young lover of a husband. “I think that can be negotiated.”


End file.
